


Jealousy

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: In the Blood!Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hate that green witch but she filled a need, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnolia Tattoo prompted: Jealous Belle! Someone offers Rumple a deal that she doesn’t want him to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This took many drafts and about two months to complete. It wound up being more angsty than I intended, as well. I hope you like it, Magnolia, and thanks for the prompt!

“She wants _WHAT_?” Belle’s voice was poisonous.

Gold began to build his defenses; it would not due to cow before his tiny, mortal wife, even if he was beginning to doubt the strength of his argument. “You’re blowing this out of proportion. What do I care about some stranger?”

“My point precisely!” Belle countered, taking another step forward. “I’ve asked you over and over to consider turning me, only to be met with stubborn refusals at every point. But some tart walks into the shop with a dusty book and for HER you’ll consider it?!”

Gold swallowed. Perhaps he had been blinded by greed. Still in character, he scoffed. “It’s a damn valuable book, Belle. It might contain the solution to return me to my mortal state.”

“Might. Might! You don’t even know for certain!”

“Of course not! It’s written in runes, and besides, if I could study the book, I wouldn’t need what’s-her-face and she knows it. But if I turn her-”

“Unbelievable. This is fucking unbelievable.” Hands on hips she began to storm out.

“You’re not even willing to hear my side?!”

“Oh I’ve heard plenty, Rumplestiltskin. You’d rather give eternity away in a deal than share your life with me.”

Anger surged in him. He was yelling now. “That’s not fair and you know it!”

Belle sighed, dropping her head, turning away. She brought her arms around herself, in reassurance that she would not fall apart. Rumple softened to see her soften. He dared to close the space between them, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“It would be easier with a stranger,” he said. “I won’t have to be there when she realizes that she’ll never enjoy chocolate again, or that the smell of blood is enough to get her drooling. I won’t see the horror in her eyes the first time she nearly murders someone out of hunger and bloodlust. I won’t have to sit up with her during the change, as she can’t sleep, as her veins grow hot and her skin crawls, as the life fades from her cheeks. In the old days it was forbidden to sire a relation for this very reason – intimacy turns to madness.”

Belle stepped out of his reach, wiping at her cheek. She let out a harsh, cruel laugh. “ _Sire_. This isn’t some gothic novel, Rum, and you’re not some brooding Nosferatu. You’re my husband, and it kills me to think of spending any part of my life without you.”

“But if I become human-”

“If,” she said, turning on him now, “IF. You could die in the attempt, or it could take fifty years, or it might not even be possible at all. How much time are you willing to waste? How many chances?”

“As many as it takes,” he said darkly. “I’d rather die than see you become a monster.”

Her eyes flashed with hurt, and she bit her lip to stop its trembling. In vain her chin quivered, and she pushed past him out of the library. Rum didn’t need to see her crying to feel the pangs of regret.

It was times like these he craved the drink.

She did not join him in bed that night until very, very late. Mrs. Potts kept her old room clean for such occasions, when their strong spirits clashed; two beings of such independent will were due for a fight now and again. Rumple had fully expected her to make use of her own chambers. Regardless, he was happy.

She even allowed him to pull her close, her back against his front, his arm around her middle. They both had their share of bad dreams these days.

The alarm blared early in the morning, and it was several deep breaths before he remembered that they were quarrelling. Belle seemed slow on the uptake as well- he watched the confusion and hurt fill her eyes as she blinked them open for the day.

They dressed side-by-side in silence.

Gold couldn’t bear to drink his morning blood in front of her, choosing instead to step out into the garden. It was mid-winter, and Belle couldn’t follow without a coat.

“I’m coming with you to the shop,” she said as he re-entered the warm kitchen. It was not a question.

“You’re not due at the library?”

“I have personal time. Besides, I should look at these mystical texts you’re so taken with. I may spot a fraud where you are blinded by hope.”

“I’m not blind,” he hissed.

There was a harrumph from the cooking area, and he turned to see Mrs. Potts cleaning out his favorite teapot.

He shot her a scolding look before turning back to Belle. “Your interference will not change my mind.”

“I don’t expect it to,” she said, demonstrating a calmness in contrast to the anger and uncertainty he felt coursing through his veins. “But I will not let you make a decision that could ruin you. Us.”

His heart dropped. Perhaps he was too human already. “Fine. I’ll be in the car.”

She followed shortly, and the drive was just as tense as the morning had been. As they pulled into the little parking space behind the shop, Gold’s hand on Belle’s thigh kept her from climbing out of the Cadillac.

“Will you leave me? If I do it, if I take the deal… will you leave?”

Belle winced, but kept eye contact. “I don’t know.”

“There’s no reason for me to be human without you, Belle.”

She almost smiled, raising a hand to touch his cheek. “I love you, Rumplestiltskin. I do. But I wonder sometimes if I’ve lost sight of who I am.”

He turned to kiss her palm. “Whatever happens, I will never stop loving you.”

After a moment of quiet contemplation, they climbed out of the car.

It was mid-morning when a woman with an arcane sense of fashion came rushing through the door.

“Mr. Gold! What a pleasure to see you again! I’ve brought the books, my whole collection.” She didn’t even glance at Belle as she dropped the volumes on the glass counter. It was only when Belle cleared her throat, moved to stand beside her husband, and reached for a book that the other woman noticed her.

“Oh, hello. Is this your secretary?”

Rumple growled softly, and placed an arm around Belle’s middle. “Zelena Green, this is Belle Gold. My wife.”

“I’m also quite an avid reader, Miss Green,” she said, silently appreciating the displeasure etched onto the stranger’s face. “I thought I might take a look at your little collection.”

“Oh, of course. I wasn’t aware that you were bonded, Mr. Gold.”

He grimaced at the antiquated term. “Belle is not like me,” he said, “and I haven’t heard anyone say “bonded” in a century. You might seek out newer information.”

Belle hummed as she flipped through the tome in her hands.

“What is it, my love?” he asked, arm tightening around her. He too enjoyed the envy on Zelena’s face, and only hoped that Belle wouldn’t mind terribly.

“The binding is wrong. The angles of the thread should be neater.” Setting the brown book down, she grabbed up one of the larger texts. “How old is this book?”

“14th century, I believe.”

Belle hummed again, her distrust evident. She flipped through the pages carefully, ran her fingers over the illustrations. After a few moments she twisted to look up at Gold.

“Do you want to know what I think?”

“Of course.”

“I think they’re all fakes. The binding is off, as I mentioned, but I could get over that, except the illuminations in this one are too bright, and I don’t believe they’re actually seven centuries old. I mean, they’re excellent reproductions, but reproductions none the less.”

Gold, if he’d been human, would have surely felt his old heart crack. Hope was always so fleeting.

“I must concur.” He looked across the counter at the smoldering fury of his would-be customer. “It seems I won’t be needing a deal after all, Miss Green. And since I won’t be translating them, I’ll be canceling my ancient runes class, as well,” he said, earning a short laugh from the woman by his side.

Zelena spluttered. “Y-You can’t! I traveled all this way. We had a deal!”

“We had no deal; no contract was signed.”

“I’m sorry, traveled?” Belle cocked her head to the side.

“Nearly a thousand miles,” she cried, still ignoring Belle, “looking for someone like you! Someone to sire me!”

“Hang on, are you saying you just happen to have a set of rare texts with exactly the information we were looking for, and you _travel_ with them? That’s one hell of a coincidence.”

Finally the woman turned her eye to Belle. She was livid.

Gold felt a genuine smile contort his face, laughter bubbling out of his chest. “My God. I was wrong, my love. I have been blind.”

“ _You_ ,” Zelena hissed. “This is _your fault_! You’re jealous of what he was going to give me. Pathetic human girl, you’ll never be what _we_ are!”

Gold stepped in front of Belle, but he needn’t have. With a laudably cold demeanor, she addressed the woman. “Miss Green, you have absolutely nothing for me to be jealous of.”

“You seem to be suffering under some heavy delusions, Dearie. I’d recommend a sanitarium but we no longer have one in Storybrooke. You’ll have to go elsewhere.”

Zelena screamed, waving her arms in the air like a madwoman. It would have been comical had he not felt Belle’s hands tighten against him. He glared, and after an eternal moment the witch screeched and headed for the door.

Although he knew it was a terrible idea, he couldn’t help stopping her with her hand on the wood. “There is only one ‘we’ here, Miss Green,” he said, reaching down and taking Belle’s hand. “You are not a part of it.”

Her face scrunched with disgust and she stormed away, the door banging shut behind her.

Gold felt Belle heave a deep sigh. Her hand was trembling slightly. He turned, extending his arms in a gesture of goodwill. Belle stepped into his embrace.

“I don’t think we’ve heard the last of her,” she mumbled, pressing her face against his chest.

“That frightens you?”

“A little. I wish I was stronger.”

“Nonsense,” he whispered, pressing his face to her hair. “Did you see yourself just now? You’re amazing.”

Belle sniffed with finality, refusing to shed a tear. She pulled away. “I think we should call the Sheriff, just to be safe.”

“Erm, could it wait, perhaps?” he said, rejoining their hands. He drew them to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

Her mouth quirked in a partial smile. “May I ask why?”

“Because I have most desperate need to apologize to my incredible wife, whose brilliance is paralleled only by her beauty, whose generosity is paralleled only by her forgiveness-”

“Cut to the chase, Rumplestilstkin.”

He blushed, looked down, and cleared his throat. “I seem to be in a state, my love.”

“A state? Oh,” she said, flushing pink as she saw his erection. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. “…I’m still mad at you. Perhaps I should let you stew.” She took her hand from his to brush it across his length, grinning to see him sway into the touch and groan.

“I won’t pretend that this argument is over, but could we… pause? Just for a while.”

Belle sighed. “I could use a break. And a distraction…”

“Then I’ll lock the doors if you get the blinds.”

“Deal.”

Gold locked the front door while Belle was busy choking on dust, wrangling the window shades into place. He’d already gone to the back by the time she finished, and as she stepped through the curtain, she found him stripped of his upper layers, already on the cot.

She wasted no time in getting to him, climbing straight onto his lap. His lips found hers. He was a needy thing indeed, his lips teasing hers, his hands running up her thighs. She ground her hips over his straining cock, swallowing his moans, hands burying in his hair. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled, lowering them a little.

“Off,” he demanded, somewhere between a growl and a beg, like a petulant child.

“No,” she retorted with a grin.

“I can’t reach you properly like this, pet.”

“I know.”

He nipped her lower lip. With a grunt, he slid a hand over her bottom and between her thighs. She gasped as his fingers brushed her sex. He could not get quite the right angle, but even the casual sensation on her labia was… stimulating.

She squirmed, breaking off the kiss with a squeak. Taking advantage of her momentary pause, Rumple wrapped his free arm around her middle and, with a jerking motion, rolled her onto her back. She squealed in earnest as he moved atop her, wriggling between her thighs. He licked his lips, smirking.

“I remember a time when I had to lure you into bed half-naked,” Belle said, grinning.

“I can be coy, if you prefer. Coquettish, even.”

She smacked his arm playfully, burying a hand in his hair and dragging him closer for a kiss. “Don’t be silly. I want you right where you are. And I would very much like this,” she said, taking one of his hands in hers, “right down here…” She slipped it between their bodies, to the apex of her curls.

He growled, setting most admirably to the task. She moaned as he circled her clit, fingers joining and separating as they rubbed patters over the little nub. Since Belle had shown preference for variety, he had dedicated himself to finding more unique and satisfying patterns for his little wife.

He lowered his lips to her neck, choosing to prey at the juncture of her shoulder. He used lips, tongue, and teeth; there’d be a lovely mark when he finished.

Soon his fingers had Belle squirming, her cries attaining the solidity of consonants and partial words. “Mmm… Gol…. Ah!”

This was his cue. His fingers worked down to her entrance, probing gently. Cautiously he slipped his middle finger inside her. Belle gasped, back arching, smile wide. One hand tightened in his hair and the other reached back, grasping the hard wood of whatever the hell piece of furniture was over there. She couldn’t remember, couldn’t think of anything but the second finger Gold slid inside her.

“RUM! Oh stars…”

He chuckled, still working on her neck.

“If you keep this up,” she panted, “I’ll come!”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“No! I’m ready, Rum.”

“I disagree, sweetheart. You could use a little more… lubrication.”

“Rumplestiltskin, I demand you stop pleasuring me this instant!”

He laughed, but pulled his fingers from her all the same, drawing them to his mouth to suck clean. Belle reached down, maneuvering the leather of his belt. She yanked it free, tossing it to the floor. He gasped as her nimble fingers undid his pants and slid down his shaft.

“You work quickly, little wife.”

“I want my prize, strapping husband.”

“You… You seem to have found it- Oh!” He bucked into her hand, stroking him just the way he liked.

“Let’s put this where it belongs, shall we?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he growled, rising onto his knees to push down his pants and underwear. Belle lifted her legs into the air to achieve the same task. She finished before he did and caught him unawares, tugging his arm to pull him to the cot beside her. In a flash she was atop him, the mattress squeaking.

He gripped her hips. “It’s my turn on top!”

“Oh no, I’ve earned this,” she said, fidgeting until she found the right spot. With a breathy grin, she ground down over his cock. He swore.

“I s-suppose you have.”

“I won’t be gentle,” she said, running her hands over his chest with a teasing smile.

He breathed deeply, his hands running up her arms to her shoulders, neck, cupping her face. “I have never deserved your gentle spirit, my love, especially not today. And since this arrangement came from your taking charge out there,” he said, gesturing to the shop, “it’s most appropriate for you to do so here.”

“You’re wrong, dear husband.”

“Oh?”

“You deserve every ounce of gentleness and kindness that I can give you.” She bent down, kissing him.

They kissed for a few minutes. Belle stroked his cock softly, lining them up. She nipped his lip as she moved her hips, enveloping him. He gasped and bucked.

They began a rhythm that was too jarring to maintain the kiss, Belle vocalizing almost constantly as she drove herself up and down over his shaft. As much as she loved to ride him, this position made her feel distant. Rumple slid one hand around the small of her back, the other massaging a bouncing breast through her shirt and bra.

Belle alternated between the raucous joy of vertical motion and the slow, sweet rocking with her chest pressed to his. In these moments he leaned up to kiss her neck and jaw, mumbling terms of endearment as he dragged his lips across her skin.

After a while Belle’s breathing was too ragged, her body too tremulous. Gold hushed her soothingly, running a hand through her hair. “Come here, love.”

Belle sank down onto his chest, holding his shoulders, pressing sloppy kisses to his collarbone. Gold’s arm tightened around her back and he braced himself more firmly against the cot. Digging his heels into the mattress he thrust upwards, his hips snapping in a punishing pace. Belle cried out, her voice filling the air and competing with the sound of slapping flesh.

“God! YES!” Belle cried, letting her teeth scrape against his skin.

“Fuck… Oh Fuck!”

Belle grabbed a handful of his hair and turned his face, their lips just centimeters apart. She waited until he looked at her to speak. “You’re mine,” she growled, hardly above a whisper. “All mine.” She pressed her lips to his in a few long, messy kisses. And then the tightness in her belly shattered, filling her with light. She threw her head back, eyes screwed shut, as a loud cry was ripped from her throat.

Gold studied her, the vision of her ecstasy spurring his own orgasm. After a few more desperate thrusts, he collapsed back against the cot with Belle atop him. The both moved. Rum wriggled to the side to allow her more room; Belle disconnected their bodies and reached down to grab the quilt from where it had fallen to the floor. She pulled it over them and snuggled against his chest without a thought.

A few minutes later she felt him shaking and looked up.

“Rum, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She raised a hand to his face, wiping away the tears that were running across his skin, falling off the end of his nose.

He couldn’t formulate the words. Instead a sob burst from him, and Belle pulled his head into the crook of her neck. She soothed him as best as she could with her voice and her hands, until his tremors subsided.

“I almost lost you today,” he croaked, pressing his forehead to hers.

“No-”

“Yes, Belle! I was so desperate to become human that I lost sight of the reason I wanted to be human at all. I almost lost _you_.”

Belle sighed. She held him close, breathing deeply. “I’ve been feeling lately like I lost myself, lost the person I used to be. I felt weak, like a burden on you and your generosity. But I realized today that I was completely wrong. We’re a _team,_ Rumple. There is nothing you and I can’t accomplish if we put our minds to it. And I’ve been hasty, in asking you to turn me. We have time. I’m so sorry, Rum.”

“No, Belle, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being single-minded. I’m sorry for not seeing how this deal was a disaster waiting to happen, and particularly how upset it would make you.”

Belle kissed him, pressing her lips to every inch of his face, his cheeks and chin and eyelids, absolutely everything. When she finished, he was near smiling. She cupped his face in both hands and recalled their conversation from the morning.

“I will always love you, Rumplestiltskin. Come hell or high water. And I promise that I will fight for you, for _us_ , as long as I live.”

“And if I let you down? If I lose your trust?”

“If it comes to that, we’ll deal with it. I won’t love you any less.” She kissed him again.

Rumplestiltskin brushed hair back from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a guarantee.” Belle wrapped her arms around his chest and tucked her head beneath his chin. “Now, I could use a catnap before we call the sheriff.”

“As could I. Perhaps we ought to close the shop early.”

She mumbled an assent, nuzzling his chest.

He couldn’t resist the urge to whisper his love one more time, arms tightening around her. With a smile, she fell asleep.


End file.
